Behind the Mask
by bella is a tardis
Summary: Upon landing in 20th century Yorkshire, the 11th Doctor is surprised to find everyone seems to be well aquatinted with another version of himself. He then takes his new (or rather old) friends to a planet consisting of a theme park and discovers that it’s not quite as nice as it seems.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one:

~of entrances and seduction~

o~O~o

"You're our butler, not our nanny. We are allowed to leave the house."

o~O~o

"Now, boss, where do you fancy heading?" asked the Doctor, smirking at Clara and adjusting his blue bowtie.

"Hmmm, how about back in time? 1927 about, eh, mid March?" she had picked the time and date randomly, hoping it would get them somewhere good.

"How very specific," he said, laughing. "Any particular place."

"Yorkshire, England." Clara said, again saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"You're very quick today aren't you." joked the Doctor, punching in the coordinates. She grinned at him and popped down the hall to the wardrobe as the tardis tumbled about. She came out a few minutes later wearing an era-appropriate blue dress. "Beautiful! Shall we head off?"

"Why yes I think we shall." said Clara in a mock posh voice.

"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Mary who was sitting next to Matthew on their bench. She had her head resting on his shoulder, enjoying the beautiful day as they talked, taking some quiet time away from their new babies who were probably driving poor Sybil, who was watching them at the moment, insane.

"I think he will. He's not very dependable but he seems to get it together and show up eventually." he said. He then maneuvered himself so he and Mary were opposite each other before kissing her.

"What are you doing?" Mary mumbled.

"Using our time wisely." she kissed him back and both ignored the Tardis noise starting up not too far away.

"Tada!" exclaimed the Doctor, pushing the doors open, "1927." They both walked out to see the other couple making out on the bench in front of them. The Doctor slapped a hand over his eyes and made a very loud noise.

"Shall I tell them or should you?" asked Clara.

"I'll do it." said The Doctor, striding over and tapping an unsuspecting Mary Crawley on the shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" dhe exclaimed, jumping off her husband and fixing her hair. "Sorry. Who might you be?" She rephrased her earlier question in a more ladylike way.

"The Doctor." he grinned, "bowtie and all!"

"Dear god. These have been the most tiring and confusing seven years of my life." said an exasperated Mary.

"Glad you think our marriage is tiring and confusing." said Matthew, who was teasing her.

"It's not you, dear! It's him! The Doctor, popping in and out and what has he done now?! Change his face or something ridiculous?"

"That is one of my enchanting qualities. Unfortunately, I can't do it on demand so there's no use selling me to a circus." Said The Doctor, frowning slightly at the end.

"I never even mentioned selling you to the circus." exclaimed Mary.

"Well you know what they say, when one meets a stranger one must let them know they can't be sold to the circus." said the Doctor grimly, "people have tried before."

"Since when have people said that?" Asked Matthew curiously.

"No clue. I might have just made it up!" He grinned at them and Mary sighed.

"I think we ought to get you some tea. Preferably decaf." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the big double doors of Downton.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." Said Clara, stepping out and extending her hand. When Mary only looked at her in confusion Matthew darted forward and shook the waiting hand.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Whispered Mary. "Have you got a clue what's happening?" She asked Matthew.

"Unfortunately not."

"And you're sure you don't remember us?" Said Mary.

"Mm, quite." Said Clara, as confused as everyone else.

"Goodness, gotta love a good mystery!" Exclaimed the Doctor. They made their way inside and were met with Thomas, the newly appointed butler.

"Anything I can get you m'lady?" He asked, before looking up and catching The Doctor's eye, "sir?" he then directed his question at the Doctor, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Some tea would be wonderful Thomas." She gave him a hard look when he was still looking at the Doctor a few seconds later. The Doctor winked at him right before he left and Thomas blushed even darker.

"I do believe your butler has a crush on me." Said The Doctor, grinning.

"Tea for the library." Said Thomas, walking downstairs and trying to cool his heated cheeks.

"Have we got a nice looking guest upstairs?" Asked Mrs. Patmore. Thomas glared at her. "Oof, sorry for asking a question." She turned to her task as Daisy walked in and noticed Thomas' ruffled expression.

"I bet it's a cute boy." She said, giggling.

"That's quite enough of that," said Mrs. Patmore. "I'll have to make us all a strong cup of tea if you keep talking."

"I think we'd all need something a bit stronger," said Mr. Carson, who still helped around the house where he was needed.

"Darling, you go fetch Sybil and Tom and I'll wait here." Said Matthew, gently pushing Mary in the direction of the door. Once she was gone he went and sat opposite the Doctor. "So you really don't remember us?" He asked, settling back into the couch as Thomas came in with their tea before stealing a glance at the Doctor and promptly leaving.

"Alas no. The last place we went was a big ship in space that was cloning dead presidents then letting them down on earth as a practical joke." he said, grinning at a laughing Clara.

"It was quite funny, that poor woman who gasped so hard when she saw George Washington, she fell over!" They both fell into fits of giggles as Matthew stared at them.

"That's.. interesting." he finally said. "But what about you being an - pardon me - old man? And you Clara, you had an overprotective boyfriend?"

"Are you assuming I'm single?" Asked Clara, raising an eyebrow. Matthew immediately regretted his words,

"No, it's just that I figured that if the doctor was different, you were too." he said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well you're right. And the doctor has never been old when he's been with me so that must be us in the future." Said Clara.

"Oh but that's boring! My next regeneration has been given away. This is like the spoiler of all spoilers." Said the Doctor, throwing his arms in the air. Just then, Mary walked in flanked by her sister and brother-in-law.

"Are you alright?" Asked Matthew, noticing her heavy breathing.

"Oh perfect. Of course these two just have to be on opposite sides of the house, and then when I got Sybil I also had to calm the screaming babies." She sighed dramatically.

"When we finish up with this I'm definitely going for a lie-down. My head feels like it might burst and I still faintly hear the noise of the girls crying." Said Sybil, flopping down on the couch next to Clara. "Clara! How wonderful to see you." She said.

"Hello, Sybil was it? Before anyone asks, the doctor and I are past versions of the ones you met before. It's all quite confusing but we'll figure it out eventually." She said, sighing.

"But, that can't be! The last time we saw you, the Doctor looked much older while you simply looked the same!" Said Sybil, who was just as confused as everyone else.

"I wish everyone would stop going on and on about how old I'm going to be." Grumped the Doctor.

"Oh shush" said Clara.

"The reason I look different is because I can change my face, like I explained to, um, the blonde and the brunette, I can't do it on demand but it's quite annoying." said The Doctor.

"Well we all know the blonde is Matthew but who's the brunette?" Asked Tom.

"Well, it was whichever one was making out with Matthew on a bench outside." Said the Doctor, waving a hand, "but that's hardly the point of the story."

"You two were making out?" Said Sybil, whose feathers were slightly rustled at the thought of the two of them making out while she watched their new babies. Although on second thought, she decided she didn't really mind since most of the time she spent with the little ones, Mary and Isabella, was quite enjoyable.

"Yes but like the Doctor said, that's hardly an issue now." Said Mary with a slight blush.

"Can we please get some names down? This is all too confusing." Said The Doctor.

"I'm Tom, that's Mary, Matthew, and Sybil." Said Tom whilst gesturing around at his family.

"Matthew's the blonde, Mary is the one who isn't Sybil, and then Tom's the other man. Perfect, who wants to go to space?" the Doctor said this all very quickly and it took a good few second before any of the words sunk in.

"The one who isn't Sybil?!" Said Mary.

"Space?!" Said Tom.

"Oh yes, I've only been here under half an hour and I'm already bored. Clara, pick a planet." Said The Doctor, already leading the group towards the front doors.

"Let's randomize it." Said Clara, grinning.

"And where might you all be headed?" Asked Thomas, though everyone could see he was staring directly at the Doctor.

"Thomas, you're our butler not our nanny. We are allowed to leave the house." Said Mary, gesturing for him to move.

"Good afternoon, Thomas was it? Yes, well I was wondering if you could assist me later. I'm going to need a valet and, as you can see I've brought no one." Said the Doctor. Thomas' face stayed stony but his cheeks were bright red.

"Of course, sir." He muttered something that no one could make out before dashing from the room.

"Aw bless him." Said Clara.

"You're only leading him on you know." Said Mary, "it's quite rude." The Doctor sighed,

"You all are quite excepting for a bunch of aristocrats in the 20s." He said.

"Yes well we're not all horrible people." Said Mary, rolling her eyes.

"Do your eyes ever get tired?" asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me?" said Mary.

"Well you do roll them quite a bit." he said shrugging. Mary glared at him before looking down at her brand new gown.

"Should we change?" she asked.

"Your dress will be fine, unless we end up in the stomach of a giant space whale you'll be okay." said the Doctor, leading them out the front door.

"How did you know I was concerned about my dress?" she asked, irritation in her tone.

"You seem the one to be worried about you clothes." Clara gave him a pointed look, and when he caught it he let himself get dragged away.

"Let's try to be friends with these people. Apparently we were in the past/present." Said Clara.

"I was being perfectly friendly!" Said The Doctor, pouting. Clara raised her eyebrows,

"Really? Well that's news to me." She said sarcastically. The Doctor stuck his tongue out and walked towards their group.

"Ready to visit a planet?" he asked. Mary sighed,

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said.

o~O~o

Hi! I don't usually write authors notes because I feel like you get so invested in a story line and then bOOM rAnDoM aUthORS NoTe. I just thought it would be good since this is the first chapter of the new book!! I'm writing the second chapter as you read this (well unless you're reading it in 2029 or something) (hopefully it won't take me that long) bUT ANYWAY, ENJOY.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

~of amusement parks and the discovery of hot dogs~

o~O~o

"Welcome to the wild side."

o~O~o

"We're here kiddos!" Exclaimed the Doctor, throwing open the door and was met with the chatter and chaos of many people. "Oooo, where are we?!" he said, jumping out of the blue box and clapping his hands excitedly. Clara popped out next, her red dress practically glowing in the bright summer sun.

"Is it safe?" called Mary from the Tardis.

"Of course it's safe, darling. There are people out there, see!" said Matthew.

"There are lots of people though." said Tom. "maybe it's a riot?"

"I don't think it's a riot," said Sybil softly. "See, they don't sound particularly angry." suddenly, a very angry mother dragged her child past the tardis door, yelling as she went. Clara could practically hear the frown in Sybil's voice, "well they aren't all angry."

"It's very safe! Welcome to Delectationis. It's quite long… anyway, it's a world consisting of an amusement park! One big amusement park full of sweaty humans and aliens, sore feet, and overpriced food! I hope you brought your running shoes." The Doctor grinned and flung his arms out, accidentally hitting a stranger and earning an angry response, consisting of swears and insults towards the Doctor's mother. "See, everyone is kind here!" He said, pushing everyone out of the tardis and locking it up, dropping the keys in his pocket for later.

"Hem, hem, sir." said a deep voice behind him. The Doctor spun around to be met with a sunshine yellow man with spiky black hair. "This isn't the spaceship loading zone, please move your vehicle. you're in the way."

"I don't mean to be rude but, you're not from earth are you?" Asked Tom, going up to the yellow man. The man sighed,

"This is not earth, human." He said. "Now could you please move this box?"

"Look, you don't understand. She," the doctor gestured to the tardis, "hates spaceship loading zones. She looks the smallest, though is actually the biggest, so all the other ships make fun of her! She was terribly upset last time I left her there. Wouldn't take me where I wanted for days !" Clara nodded,

"It's true, she's generally mean to me but she was extra crabby that week. She even made me sleep on the cold, hard floor because she hid all the rooms with couches, beds, you name it." the yellow man squinted at the pair,

"I'm not sure I-" Suddenly, all feeling drained from his eyes and his facial expression wiped from his face. The doctor noticed a slight tremor in his left hand that wasn't there before but left before the doctor could get a good look. "Please move your vehicle to the loading docks." The yellow man said, his voice cold. Suddenly he made a sharp turn and walked away.

"Well I guess we'll leave her here." Said the Doctor, shrugging.

"You're going to completely disregard that man's instruction?" said Sybil.

"Yes. Welcome to the wild side." said the Doctor, rolling back on his heels and grinning.

"Where to first?" asked Tom. "There seems to be quite a few attractions." The Doctor snorted,

"Quite a few? Please, there's a whole planet full! Now dear, fancy some lunch?" Asked the Doctor, extending his arm to Clara.

"I'd love some." Replied Clara, taking his arm. They both fell into fits of giggles and began walking to a hot dog stand on the horizon.

"Where are they headed? Was that some kind of joke? Are they a couple?" Mary asked all of these questions one after the other, leaving no time for anyone to respond.

"Shall we follow them?" Asked Sybil.

"I suppose." Said Mary. She grabbed Matthew's hand and Sybil copied her, taking Tom's hand in hers.

"What's that little shack that they're at?" Asked Matthew. Mary shrugged,

"Some food establishment I assume."

"Ketchup or mustard?" Asked the Doctor, strolling up to Mary.

"On what?" She asked.

"Your hotdog!"

"Oh, I've never had a hotdog before." She replied. Matthew laughed,

"You've never had a hotdog?" He asked.

"No. And you have?" Was her response. Matthew laughed again,

"Oh course I have."

"Oh so it's a middle class food item." she scoffed. Matthew rolled his eyes but Sybil spoke before he could.

"I've had a hot dog." she said. "It was when I was very small. We had gone to New York and I managed to sneak away during lunch. I left the house and went across the street because the hot dog stand there intrigued me. The man gave me a free hot dog but I only got in a couple bites before granny found me. I was in quite a bit of trouble, as I'm sure you remember." Mary laughed,

"I was so concerned! I felt as though I didn't deserve the role of older sister seeing as I was the one that was supposed to be watching you."

"Where was our nanny?" asked Sybil, giggling along with her sister.

"Lord knows, probably off on a lunch break and thought it suitable for a young girl to watch her two younger sisters."

"I'm sure she lasted long."

"If I believe correctly mama and papa fired her immediately when we landed back in England." The two girls giggled a bit more before the Doctor interrupted.

"I do believe your hot dog is getting cold, m'lady." he bowed slightly and handed her the meat.

"Don't call me that." she said, taking the hot dog from him. "It feels… wrong."

"Why not?" he asked.

"None of my friends call me m'lady." she said.

"well, as your friend I think I'm at liberty to call you whatever I please." said The Doctor, grinning. Mary rolled her eyes,

"at least I tried."

"I do believe someone has a hot dog to eat." said the Doctor. Mary sighed and took a tentative bite. Her face wrinkled and she struggled to swallow it.

"I'm sorry but that's horrible! People eat those?" she said, her nose wrinkled. Everyone looked mildly disappointed. .

"Well that was unfortunate."

o~O~o

hello! this is the edited version of the original chapter :) if you're confused I basically just removed a whole conversation haha. New chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry this is late & I'm going to London tomorrow so the next chapter may be late as well!

Chapter three:

 _~of makeovers and rides~_

Tom had walked away after Mary nibbled on the hotdog for a bit. He had gone a short distance to another yellow man handing out maps. Mary had passed the hotdog along to Sybil by the time he came back and Clara was in the process of putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"It's so hot today." she said. "I definitely don't envy you all." Clara looked at the period dresses the girls were wearing and the suits the boys had on before looking at the Doctor with an evil grin on her face.

"Oooh dear, it's the grin." he said, letting himself get pulled over to the tardis again.

"What if we dressed them up in modern clothes! Shorts and t-shirts, things like that." she said.

"That's your big evil plan?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, no one said it was an evil plan." she retorted. The Doctor grinned and ran over to their four friends, grabbing them all by the arm (quite a feat, I might add).

"Where are you taking us?" asked Mary, giving in to the Doctor's grasp.

"The Tardis!" Said Clara, leading the way. No one asked questions, they wouldn't have gotten a proper answer anyway. "So you know how the Tardis has a wardrobe-"

"The last time we were aboard this ship, you came out in these awful clothes. You said they were work out clothes."

"Ah, well, let's put you in a dress then." Said Clara. Once they were all in the companions hallway, with the wardrobe only a hallway away, Clara sent all the boys that way, bringing the girls into her room where she had a selection of clothes. She opened her closet and began sifting through clothes, throwing out dresses, pants, and shirts. Once she was done making a mess, the three girls huddled around the pile, picking out their favorite outfits. All of Mary's were dresses while all of Sybil's were pants/shorts and t-shirts.

"I've decided on this one." Said Mary, holding up a red sleeveless dress, that went just about the knee and had drawings of little green plants scattered around. Sybil picked out her outfit right after Mary finished. She chose a pair of loose, black jeans and a teal t-shirt.

"Perfect!" Said Clara. Knowing the undergarments they were wearing right now wouldn't be ideal for the outfits they picked out, she threw both girls a pair of underwear and advised Sybil to wear only that and whatever bra they were wearing. She then gave Mary a selection of strapless bras to try on seeing as the dress she picked out was strapless.

"That's _all_?" Said Sybil, grinning.

"Yep! Also here Mary, just incase your dress flies up on a ride." She tossed her a pair of simple black workout shorts and winked. Clara ushered them into her bathroom to let them change and sat on her bed, surveying the damage. Most of her closet was now on the floor, but maybe if she was lucky the Tardis would put it away for her. She didn't think that was very likely though. Only a few minutes passed before the two girls came out. Mary had let down her hair while Sybil copied Clara and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"You both look lovely!" Said Clara.

"I feel so free! No corset, no dress, perhaps I was born in the wrong century." mused Sybil.

"Oh I definitely think you were." Said Mary, rolling her eyes. The three talked some more while they waited. They talked of babies and how their family was doing and how they missed Clara.

"Are you done in there?" called a loud voice.

"Yes, Doctor." Said Clara, equally as loud. He opened the door and ushered the two boys in before him. Matthew was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that weren't too baggy nor too tight. He was also wearing a baby blue and red plaid button down that was slightly tucked in at the front. Tom was wearing a loose sunset orange top that had a small palm tree embroidered on the pocket. He wore that with a pair of black khaki shorts. "you all are adorable!" she clapped her hands and admired her handywork. "I really ought to dress you all up more often." She grinned.

"Yes, well _I_ dressed the boys." Said the Doctor. Clara snorted,

"Please, I doubt you have that much fashion sense, I mean look at you! A bowtie of all things!"

"Bowties are cool." grumbled the Doctor. Suddenly the Tardis lurched violently, and all six inhabitants raced to the door, Sybil making a comment about running in pants on the way. When the Doctor threw open the door he groaned, "the spaceship loading zone! I told them not to put us here!" He stomped out and made his way to a bored yellow man who was scrolling lazily on a tablet.

"Yes?" Drawled the yellow man.

"I'd like to talk to your manager! I specifically asked _not_ to be put in the spaceship loading zone!" said the Doctor.

"Mhm. Well, unfortunately you'll just have to get over it. Please make your way to the doors," he gestured to the giant double doors to their left, "and find your way back to the main area. I've got a map if you need it." He sounded thoroughly bored and was reciting the lines like they had been drilled into his head.

"What a ray of sunshine." muttered the Doctor, turning sharply around and making his way back to the tardis, where everyone was hovering around the door in silence. "Well, let's go" he sighed, gesturing for Tom to hand him the map. He took it from the other man and surveyed it. "How about a rollercoaster first?! We'll want to get those out of the way first before we start eating and- wow! Look at all these rides! Is there ever an end? Well, I guess not, it is a planet after all…" halfway through his mini speech, excitement creeped into his voice and he began to walk away. Clara rolled her eyes before following him, the other trailing after her, commenting on the spaceships. They made their way back to the hustle and bustle of the main area and huddled around the doctor to see the map. This however, was a bad move. Stopping in the middle of the walkway was clearly _very inconvenient_ for the other people and caused one angry french man to mutter under his breath and one woman who proclaimed very loudly to her partner that she hated when people blocked the way. The Doctor heard this remark and stuck his head up, "if you haven't noticed, there's quite a bit of space _around us_." The woman glared at him before moving along.

"Oo, let's go to this one!" Said Clara, pointing at a bright green roller coaster on the map.

"Oh, but that's the biggest one!" said Mary, frowning.

"That's what makes it fuuuun!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"You don't _have_ to ride it, Mary." said Sybil.

"No, it's fine." sighed Mary. The group began their way, the Doctor leading the line with the map right in front of his face. Clara had to stand beside him and make sure he didn't walk into anyone. The other two couples followed, most of them still rather stunned that they were in fact on a planet made of an amusement park. Sybil had just accepted it and had decided to go with the flow, not giving the situation much thought.

"So this roller coaster, how far away is it?

I'm afraid I didn't get another pair of shoes," said Sybil, gesturing to her uncomfortable looking pearlescent heels.

"Oh, nor I." said Mary, looking down at her own heels, though hers were more of brown leather shade.

"Get hyped, we've just arrived!" said The Doctor, wildly gesturing to the giant roller coaster in front of them.

"Hyped..?" was Mary's only response.

"Yeah. It means to get excited." Responded the Doctor.

"So you _could_ have just said, 'get excited!'?" she asked.

"Really darling, leave the poor man alone." chided Matthew.

"Thank you! Someone loves me. nOW RACE YOU TO THE LINE." he began sprinting towards the entrance (though he could have just walked, it really was _right_ there.) and Clara was the next to follow, passing him.

"All this running around with you has really done wonders!" she half-said, half-gasped as she ran past him.

"That's cheating!"

"You got a head start!"

"Fancy a run?" Asked Tom to his three friends, all of which were watching the doctor and clara run around.

"Not particularly." sakd Mary. she began walking briskly after the two time travelers, leaving her family behind her.

The wait was long. Very long. And the Doctor had zero patience. he wanted to experience exhilaration as he ran from an enemy or zoomed through the sky… but no. He was stuck. In line. Sweaty. With strangers. Not the ideal morning. He decided to pass the time by teasing his new friends.

"Hey, Clara. Clara. Hey, Hey Clara-"

" _What?_ "

"Ok so you know those 'bro' memes on the internet?"

"Mhm."

"Okay so-"

"You realize there are other ways to start a sentence than 'okay so' right?"

"Shuuut uuuuup" he said.

" _Now_ , every time I see one of those bro memes, I think of Tom and Matthew."

"Wait what?" Said Tom.

"Essentially, the meme just adds bro onto whatever the person says."

"Must I ask." laughed Matthew.

"bro." whispered the Doctor.

"God, if he starts adding bro onto everything…" said Tom, laughing slightly.

"brO."

"my dear-" began Matthew

"bRO."

"-I think he's going to do this all day."

"He better not." said Tom, sighing. The Doctor spared them a 'bro' and began looking around, trying to find another source of entertainment.

"You know Clara, I think you need a man." He said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. How about we play a game. I run around, trying to find men I deem worthy. Then, I bring them back to you and you can say yes or no!"

"Um, I think I'll pass thanks."

"Matthew?" asked the Doctor, gesturing to the other man.

"Well I don't see that working out since he's already married and lives in a time roughly sixty years before I was born." She responded

"A sensible decision." said The Doctor, nodding gravely in agreement.

"Oh look, we're almost to the front." said Mary pleasantly.

"Tom?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, unfortunately I'll have to give the same reasons I gave for Matthew." said Clara.

"A very wise choice." said the Doctor. Clara rolled her eyes at him and the group sat in mostly silence for ten minutes before the line finally cleared out and they got on the ride. They were hurried on and the time travelers didn't really know what to expect. Well, Clara and the Doctor did but the others? Not so much.

"Is a rollercoaster dangerous?" asked Mary to Clara who was sitting next to her. The cars they were in suddenly started moving slowly.

"Oh no you're perfectly safe." Clara responded, patting the other girl's hand as they started gaining speed.

"Completely awful!" raved Mary, stumbling off the ride as it crawled to a stop.

"Well again, you didn't have to go on it." said Sybil, smiling.

"Even so, I will not be doing that _again._ " she smoothed out her dress and led the group back into the main walkway of the park.

"Clara," said the Doctor slowly, "do you feel like something's off?"

"Off with what?" she asked.

"The workers. I just get this strange feeling when I talk to them. Did you notice how occasionally when they talk, they get little electric shocks?"

"Oh don't be silly." laughed Clara, "your imagination is running wild." just as she finished, a yellow man (identified as #302 from his jacket) collapsed and twitched as electricity coursed through him.

"Oh dear, it appears as if my imagination is running wild again!" exclaimed the Doctor, slightly mocking his friend.

"Oh, god." she whispered.


	4. chapter 4

I'm sorry about the lack of updates!

Chapter four:

~of grand entrances and less grand attempts to save the day~

Clara immediately ran to the collapsed man's(?) side and pushed back his long curly hair to gaze into his eyes, looking for signs of life. Unfortunately, none were found and she gave a sad shake of her head. The others gathered around and looked at each other fearfully.

"Do you think it's… some kind of monster?" asked Tom.

"Well you're going to need to be a whole lot more specific than that." replied the Doctor, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever killed this thing, was it some kind of monster?" he elaborated.

"I don't believe so. The monster would have to be invisible and besides, monsters don't exist." replied the Doctor, squatting down next to the man and looking for scars or anything that could hint at an attack.

"But if monsters don't exist, then what's that?" asked Tom, gesturing to the yellow man.

"An alien? Goodness, there's no need to be rude to a whole alien species." The Doctor stood up again and stuck his hands in his pockets before walking away.

"Where is he going now?" asked Sybil.

"Lord knows." replied Clara.

"It's terribly exhausting hanging out with that man, isn't it?" said Mary. Clara nodded her head before standing up.

"I suppose we ought to follow him." said Matthew.

"I don't think we've got much of a choice." said Clara, leading the group away from the poor man on the ground (who was beginning to attract a crowd). "So, where are you taking us now?" she asked.

"To that building." said the Doctor, pointing to a towering purple castle. It was so tall in fact, that it almost looked crooked.

"Oh wow. Has that always been there?" Asked Clara. The Doctor nodded,

"Yes but you didn't notice it. It's some kind of perception filter. You know in Harry Potter, when they're on the Nightbus and they're speeding all over the place but the muggles can't see them?" Clara nodded, "it's basically like that. It's there, you just don't know, or care to notice." Clara thought about this for a moment before glancing at the tower again, this time observing flashing purple lights coming from one of the windows and shapes scurrying past closed curtains. When they finally came face to face (or face to wall) with the building, the doors swung open and revealed two guards. The Doctor silently came to the conclusion that they were the same alien race as the yellow men except their coloring was a deep navy blue rather than a vibrant yellow. The Doctor smiled and waved. "We're here on order of the king." said the Doctor, holding up the psychic paper.

"Can't they just see that's a blank piece of paper?" said Mary, eyeing it suspiciously. Clara elbowed her and shook her head indiscreetly.

"Enter." the two men said in unison, both in the same monotone voice.

The six all walked into the large foyer and were met with rows upon rows of yellow men, all completely stationary and staring ahead, eyes glazed. The Doctor looked around in wonder before going to a corner of the large room and called the Tardis to him, getting the key out of his pocket to summon it. Once it arrived, he locked the door and rejoined the group.

"What was that for?" asked Clara.

"Might be necessary." shrugged the Doctor. "So," he started, walking over to the blue men, "where's your mighty ruler?"

"Asleep." they responded.

"Well we wouldn't want to ruin his sleep schedule by waking him up now would we? What if we just came back another time." said the Doctor, grinning and giving the two men a double thumbs up.

"Would be better." said the two blue men, again in complete syncretism.

"What are you doing?" hissed Clara as the Doctor dragged them all into the Tardis and snapped the doors shut.

"We are going to his bedroom, stealing his clothes, coming back down here, and impersonating him. We're going to set everyone free!" he said, throwing his arms out. The six humans looked at each other skeptically.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." groaned Clara as they stepped out of the tardis. Laying in front of them on the huge bed, lied the king. He was at least double the height of the six travellers and triple their width. He was also a pleasant shade of green.

"Good luck impersonating him," snorted Matthew.

"Oh no, this mission is going to take all of us." replied the Doctor, walking quietly to the massive closet and softly opening the doors. All the clothing inside was varying shades of orange and the Doctor picked a soft orange robe to go over a pair of intricate pants and a billowing shirt. He grabbed the items off their hangers and flung them into the tardis, ushering everyone in after him. He closed the doors and went to stand next to the pile of clothes and then back to his friends.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Mary.

"What if Tom and Matthew stand in the pants, Mary and I can stand on their shoulders and be the arms and shirt, and then Doctor, you can stand on our shoulders and be the head." said Sybil. The Doctor nodded slowly,

"That might just work! Clara, can you go grab some green face paint." he asked. She stared at him with her eyebrows raised. "Please?" he asked, catching her stare.

"Okay. But where will I be in all this?" she asked.

"Well, a little known fact about these guys, is that that they melt when the sun hits their skin. If you were to go where that poor yellow man was, all you'd find was a yellow puddle. So, when we attract the king downstairs we need someone to sneakily open the door so I can push him out."

"If we're just going to get him downstairs anyway, why does it matter if we dress up like him?" asked Tom.

"It'll catch him off guard." replied the Doctor, shrugging. "Besides, it's fun!"

Clara rolled her eyes and went in search for face paint. She had remembered she'd seen some in the art room. She went to where it was last and when she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still in fact the art room. She grabbed the paint and left the room, giving the Tardis a little stroke on the doorframe (she made a mental note not to let the Doctor catch her doing this). When she walked back into the control room, Tom and Matthew were in the pants, each had one leg and used their arms to make it appear fuller.

"I never ever thought I'd be in this situation." said Matthew, as he helped Mary stand on his shoulders.

"Me neither." said Tom, with a small laugh.

"I got the paint!" said Clara. The Doctor, who was now lifting Sybil onto Toms shoulders and was watching her as she tentatively stood up, cried,

"Oh, Excellent!" which made the whole tower sway. "Oops, I guess we have to work on our balance. He tossed Mary and Sybil the shirt and turned to Clara. "Will you monster me up?" he asked, smirking.

"Mmm, not if you say it like that." she said, laughing. Nonetheless, she set the pallette down and opened it, taking out the sponge and began to dab it on his face. It didn't take long before she was done and the Doctor was ready to climb up… which was a lot harder than any of them expected. First, he tried physically climbing them, which turned out to be challenge since they were all encased in the clothes and the Doctor couldn't find a proper foot hole. Eventually, he decided to get inside by crawling into the pants and then crawling up. Clara tried to keep things as steady as possible but almost brought the whole thing down when she tripped over Tom's foot, causing him to move which then caused a chain reaction. Soon though, Clara was able to step back and admire her handiwork.

"So? Do we look good?" asked the doctor, grinning wildly. Clara nodded,

"Very believable. What do we do now?" she asked.

"Go over to the console and press the big purple button." commanded the Doctor, trying to look behind him without tumbling off the stack. Clara did as he said and jumped in surprise when the tardis doors rapidly grew to at least three times their original size.

"It does that?!" she said, in shock.

The view from inside the clothes, wasn't as exciting.

"I'm sorry if my shoes are digging into your shoulders, darling." said Mary. "Well, I never thought I'd say that." she continued with a sigh.

"No, you're fine." said Matthew. Her shoes were very close to stabbing him however and was afraid that when they started having to move, they would become an issue.

"Can you see what they're talking about?" asked Sybil, who had had the sensibility to take her shoes off before standing on Toms shoulders. Mary peeked through a whole between buttons and gasped,

"Sybil look! The doors are bigger." said Mary, Sybil gasped as well,

"How is that possible?" Mary would have shrugged if there wasn't a man on her shoulder.

"A lot of things are possible that we didn't think were possible." she said.

"Okay gang, let's try to walk!" said The Doctor from above. Matthew grasped both of Mary's ankles to steady her and Tom did the same to Sybil. Both girls grabbed the Doctor's foot that was closest to them with both of their hands.

"I'll go first then you go, sound good?" said Matthew to Tom. Tom nodded. Matthew took three steps and stopped, then Tom matched his steps.

"Bravo!!" exclaimed Clara, "I think you're ready. I'll be by the front doors, just say 'now' when you want me to open them." The Doctor pulled an arm out of the shirt to give her a thumbs up. When they arrived downstairs, about half an hour later due to the stairs, they were unpleasantly surprised to find the king, talking to the blue guards by the doors.

"Hello." said the Doctor, in a very deep voice.

"Who are you?!" said the King.

"I am- uh- you." said the Doctor, slowly. "Now, i have some things I'd like to say to y-" suddenly the doors swung open and the King stumbled back, his guards running for cover. "CLARA!" yelled the Doctor.

"WHAT? YOU SAID NOW!" she yelled back.

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T MEAN NOW!" He exclaimed before sighing and yelling, "CHARGE!!" Tom and Matthew started running at the same time, running into him and knocking him over. The real King and the others rolled out of the front doors, the doors snapping shut behind them. The King yelled in agony as he started getting softer, a puddle forming underneath him. Mary and Sybil rolled their husbands and the Doctor off of him and they all crawled out of the clothes, watching as he dissolved.

"Are you alright?" asked Tom and Matthew in synchronization to their wives. Both the girls nodded.

"What will we do with all the other creatures?" asked Sybil.

"Take them home."

"Goodbye!!" exclaimed the Doctor, waving off the final yellow man as he left the Tardis, finally back on his home planet where the sun never shone. The Doctor closed the doors behind him and clapped his hands, "back to the 20's!"

"You won't leave so soon will you? Our vacation was rather spoiled." said Mary.

"Oh no, I'll stay. But only if I get to play with your babies, I do love babies." replied the Doctor. "They're also quite the conversationalists."

"Do I want to know?" asked Mary quietly, leaning over towards Clara.

"He can talk to babies." replied Clara, nonchalantly.

"oh."


End file.
